durv_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Down Bottom
Down Bottom is the third episode of the first season of Durv: The Series. Plot Mr. Triangle announces to Durv with displeasure that it is now the second day of "Da Plan", and that Durv has yet to do anything that was commanded to him by Mr. Triangle. Apparently dissatisfied with the views that Durv's call with the Boss Baby as shown in Great Timing have been getting, Mr. Triangle decides to send Durv to Bikini Bottom, in hopes that he will successfully record a video with SpongeBob SquarePants. Durv attempts to intervene and stop Mr. Triangle from sending him to Bikini Bottom, but he is too late. In Bikini Bottom, Durv immediately finds himself looking for SpongeBob (or as Durv puts it, "SpongeBoob"), only to realize that he's landed next to him. Durv goes on over to SpongeBob and introduces himself, plus provides an explanation on why he's down in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob doesn't take the appearance of Durv too kindly however and starts beating him up before he can finish speaking, at which point the recording stops. Mr. Triangle is outraged upon seeing the results of his idea and loses all faith in Durv, leading him to say that Durv is useless. Durv thinks otherwise, saying that he'll prove that he is not useless; the episode prematurely ends before Durv shows what he can do, thus leaving what happened after up to the viewer. Transcript sound of glass breaking is heard as an agitated Durv looks at an angry Mr. Triangle. Mr. Triangle: Holy fuck Durv, day two is here, and you did not moving around rapidly do anything that I told you. back to normal I wanted that video to get views, not pussies. Durv: Well, what the fuck do you want? Mr. Triangle: I'm transporting you to Bikini Bottom to make a video with a man named "SpongeBob". Durv: No plea--warps through dimensions as his voice repeats itself and gets faster. Eventually, he disappears. Mr. Triangle: Goodbye and happy trails, motherfucker. to Bikini Bottom. Durv is launched out of a hole in the ground onto the land. Durv: Now I gotta find SpongeBoob, but I don't know where he's at. looks ahead as red arrows pointing right appear in his eyes. His eyes return to normal after a couple of seconds. Oh, there he is! appears next to SpongeBob, who is in front of the houses on Conch Street. Moments after noticing Durv, SpongeBob transforms into a fist. Durv: Hey SpongeBoob, I gotta film a video--starts grunting as SpongeBob beats him up. to the recording being played on a "Durv-a-sonic" monitor, where it shortly cuts out after Durv starts to get beaten up. Mr. Triangle: Oh fuck this, Durv. You are useless. visually grows confident. Durv: No I am not, starts to echo while there is a zoom in on his face and I will show you. Trivia *This is the first episode to use a newly-produced 55 second-long intro describing Durv and some of the plot. While this version of the intro has been reworked multiple times, the basic idea has stayed for the remainder of the series. Cultural references *The TV set that the recording is played on, the "Durv-a-sonic", is a pun on the electronic manufacturer Panasonic. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1